mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaptor
Zaptor is an Electroids Mixel. Description A highly charged adrenaline junky, totally up for anything. His body is like a living lightning rod, which makes him able to store and release massive blasts of energy from within. Unfortunately, he’s always giving his friends sunburn with his blinding outbursts. Zaptor lives high up in the Mixel Mountains with the other Electroids. Personality Zaptor is a very quirky Electroid. He loves to lighten the mood with his jokes and is easily distracted by his love of Hamlogna Sandwiches, which can also blind him from the feelings of others. He cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Appearance Zaptor is mostly yellow in color. His body also acts as his face and is long and oval-like. He has an eye on each side of his face and a pronounced jaw with three teeth that point upwards. On the top of his head is a lightning rod with discs cutting through it and two purplish-blue lightning bolts on the top. His arms are fairly short and slender, and are golden in color. His hands are also gold and are pincers. A grey band is on the top of them. His legs are fairly long and are bowed. He has a grey band on the bottom of them. His feet are yellow and fairly small, with two golden toes on each of them. Ability He can store up a large amount of electricity and use it to power up his lightning rod in a large electric blast. Biography Early life Little is known about Zaptor's early life. However, he managed to gain a taste for Hamlogna Sandwiches, loving them enough to make them his favorite food. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Mixels, he ends up fighting for the last one. When Vulk ends up with it, he zaps him into a rock to retrieve it, though ends up scared off when the Cragsters end up Maxing and chase him. His brothers end up coming to his rescue and the three of them Max as well. When the Infernites Max is formed, all three of them fight for the Cookironi, but it ends up destroyed. However, when they see a Nixel with a box to himself, they all give chase. ("Cookironi") Due to a miscommunication, Seismo and Shuff thought that Zaptor and the other Electroids were planning to sacrifice Krader, while in reality they were doing a ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party. The Cragsters join in on the party, and both tribes Max to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") While telling jokes with Vulk while walking, he accidentally comes across a pothole by falling into it. As he describes how dangerous it is and how it ruins the landscape (while accidentally pushing Vulk into it multiple times), they decide to Mix and fix it, succeding in doing that, yet also taking the enviroment with it. ("Pothole") He and Seismo end up following a Nixel that had stolen an Electroid/Cragster Cubit. They confront Major Nixel as a Mix and zap him in retaliation. ("Another Nixel") When Teslo is teaching him and Volectro on how many Electroids it takes to change a lightbulb, the single lightbulb keeping the room illuminated breaks. Despite being scared at first, he helps look for a lightbulb, though only finds a Hamlogna Sandwich, and asks if it will help. Eventually, he Maxes using the Cubit Volectro had found to use the lightbulb that Teslo found. ("Changing a Lightbulb") He somehow managed to replace one of Shuff's Cubits with a Hamlogna Sandwich. ("Wrong Colors") While at the Hamlogna Conveyer Belt, he gets too impatient with the speed the sandwiches are coming out, so he cranks the speed up, unaware that Lunk and Tentro are now struggling to make them. Eventually, they Mix and provide a huge pile of sandwiches, which Zaptor is ready to eat, only for Jawg to get to them first. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he was in charge of the Hamlogna Sandwiches. While the Flain & Teslo Mix commented on his sandwich eating skills, he denied that he was eating any (as he slowly grabbed one). Eventually, he gave into his cravings and ate all of the sandwiches, which infuriated his brothers. Later, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") During a picnic with Flain, Lunk, and Chomly in Mixel Park, the four of them were interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their show, though none of them were impressed by it. ("Murp Romp") Quotes * "WHO PUT THIS POTHOLE HEEEERRRRE?!" - ''Zaptor, Pothole * ''"Hey, I found a hamlogna sandwich! Will this help?" - ''Zaptor, Changing a Lightbulb * ''"Sandwiches! SA-HANWICHES!! ...Sandwiches?" - ''Zaptor, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness * ''"I’m… not eating Hamlogna sandwiches…" - ''Zaptor, Mixed Up Special: Epic Comedy Adventure * ''"I love Mixel Park! Perfect place for a quiet – AAH!" - Zaptor, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Zaptor was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41507 and contains 61 pieces. Zaptor's in-booklet code is 1GH7N1NGROD, which is LightningRod when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the words "zap" and "raptor". *He and Vulk are best friends, and like to exchange jokes between one another. *He and Zorch did not appear in Murp. *His favorite food is sandwiches, and he gets excited when he is around them. *Potholes irritate him, and if he finds a pothole he will go into a long rant. * He hates to harm towards the environment in general. * He gets electrocuted more often than the other Electroids. *He is one of the tallest Mixels. **He is also the tallest Mixel in LEGO form. * His lightning rod is a highly dangerous weapon. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. * He is the strongest of the Electroids. * Both he and Volectro appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Lightbulb. * His lightning rod is somewhat flexible and can bend down when he's upset. * His tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. *He has a vague Austrian accent when he speaks. *Zaptor was originally almost all yellow and only one shade. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Pothole * Another Nixel (minor) *Changing a Lightbulb *Wrong Colors (Mentioned only) *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Alternative Designs Category:Electric Category:Yellow Category:Elemental Head Category:High-pitched voices Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Under bite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Strong Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent